My last moment with my father
by therandomer5000
Summary: It's Mike's last moment with his father. Warning: Character death. R


**Just a short one shot that I thought of this morning enjoy xx**

* * *

**My last moment with my father**

_**Mikey's POV**_

I woke up this morning but I had a weird feeling that something wasn't right, I thought at first that it was nothing because when I went downstairs my brothers were doing their usual things. Leo was training in the dojo, Raph was watching tv and Donnie was in the kitchen drinking his usual black coffee. I went into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast, but something still wasn't right. I decided to get my father ready for breakfast, he hasn't been well for weeks now so he needs help in the morning. we take turns helping him but i wanted to do it this morning so I made my way to Sensei's room. My brothers watched me with confused looks as they sat at the table,

'Where are you going?' Leo asked curiously,

'I'm gonna get Sensei' I shrugged, and carried on towards my father's room.

I knocked and opened the door, I knew now that something was definitely wrong. I walked up to my father's bed, he was awake and smiled weakly at me when I got close,

'Father?' I asked nervously,

'Michelangelo, I am glad that you are here' My father said quietly,

'What's going on?' I was scared for my father,

'I'm afraid that I do not have much longer in this world' That confused me but I knew what he ment by the look in his eyes, my father was dying,

'No, you can't, we need you... I need you' I whispered back as I knelt next to his bed and held his hand,

'Michelangelo, everything will be alright' Splinter said softly to me, I felt tears fall down my face but I didn't pay them any attention,

'Father... you- you can't die' I know it was a stupid thing to say but I didn't want to lose him,

'Michelangelo, everything dies at some point but I'm just glad that I can say good-bye first' My sensei looked up into my eyes and stroked my cheek, 'My son, will you make me a promise?'

'Of course Sensei' i was really confused, I wanted to say something funny so that I could hear his chuckle one last time but... there was nothing funny for me to say,

'Your childlike innocence is one of the few things keeping your brothers strong and happy, please don't lose it.' He smiled at me, but I didn't believe him,

'Yeah right' I mumbled but he didn't hear me,

'please get a piece of paper and a pen' Splinter told me and I rushed away to get them. When i got back he told me what to write, when I had finished writing my father's last words I went to get him a glass of water, I didn't see what he was doing to the piece of paper. I got back and he gave me the letter, I tucked it away into my belt and stayed by my father's side until the end.

'Goodbye my son' My father whispered then, that was it.

I walked out of my father's room with tears still running down my face, i had been in there for an hour. My brothers ran up to me when they saw me slide down the wall and sit on the floor,

'What happened?' Donnie asked softly,

'He's... he's g-gone' I said, my brothers sat next to me but didn't cry as I hugged them, I knew that they were staying strong for me and that they would cry later when I wasn't there to see it. Then I remembered the letter and handed it over to Leo, who unfolded it and read it out:

**My sons**

**I am very proud of you all and it saddens me that we couldn't spend more time together, but it was a wonderful 16 years. I fully enjoyed watching you all grow up and become the ninjas you are today. I have a few things that I would like to say to each of you:**

**Leonardo; My eldest son, Please do not over do it with your training, it is unhealthy. I am very proud of how responsible you have become but you must remember that not everything is your fault.**

Leo smiled sadly,

**Rapheal; My second eldest, please try to keep your temper under control and try not to kill your brothers. I am proud of your efforts recently in keeping yourself under control, you do not know how much that meant to me. Keep on protecting your brothers, you're doing a great job.**

Raph sniffed,

**Donatello; My second youngest, Please try to stay healthy instead of being locked up in your laboratory. I am proud of you and your abilities, i am sure that they will help your brother safe. Well done.**

Donnie smiled and wiped a tear away,

**Michelangelo, -**

I looked up in shock, i hadn't written anything beyond Donnie's paragraph. My brothers smiled at me before Leo carried on,

**Michelangelo; my youngest son, Try not to annoy your brothers too much. Remember, you are the light and heart of this family. your brothers and I have tried hard to keep your innocence within you, that was why i wasn't sure about training you as a ninja but i am proud of your ninjitsu skills and your optimism. Please Michelangelo, stay innocent and keep your brothers happy and laughing until the end.**

Mikey smiled as a fresh wave of tears slid down his cheeks,

**Remember my sons, protect each other and I love you all very much.**

**your father, Hamato Splinter.**

Leo put the letter down on the table and we looked at each other for a while. I decided i wanted to be alone so i went up to my room, as soon as i was upstairs i heard my brothers cry. I listened to them crying to each other, I went back down to see them. Once i reached the last step i was pulled into a huge family hug, and i lost it again. We buried him that afternoon, I painted my fathers gravestone so that it looked like the sun was shining through the clouds and onto him. We buried him in our favourite part of the sewers, My brothers and I stayed with him and left one by one until only i was left sitting on my own looking down at the stone. I slowly cried myself to sleep.

_**Nobody's POV**_

Leo, Raph and Donnie made their way back to their fathers grave to bring Mikey home, he had stayed there from 1 o'clock until 10 o'clock. When they got there they saw Mikey fast asleep in the dirt, tears were still visible on his cheeks.

'Come on bro' Raph whispered to his baby brother as he gently lifted him up, They carried Mikey home and lay him down in his bed,

'Goodnight little brother' Leo sighed,

'I think i want to stay with him tonight, he's cold and... i don't really want to be alone tonight,' Donnie said softly as he crawled into the bed next the youngest,

'I guess that i might as well stay too' Leo laughed softly, he was glad that he wasn't the only one that didn't want to be alone.

'Move up' Raph grunted as he lay next to his brothers. They slept soundly that night, they were warm and comfortable.

* * *

**I hope you liked it xx**


End file.
